Input devices such the keyboard and mouse are well known in the personal computer industry for providing text and command to the digital computer for generating multimedia work products. Although the industry initially marketed such input devices as discrete accessories, the advent of the internet and the requirement for multimedia information have prompted input device manufacturers to extend the capability of stand alone input devices to cater to the needs of authors of multimedia work products.
At the same time, the music industry evolved from a mainly analogue world to a digital one: music synthesizers and music composition programs contributed significantly to the origination of musical output from the music industry. The popularity and acceptance of internet no doubt hastens this process.